


#fictober18 - Nineteen - "“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [19]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Counterpoint, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 piece to the prompt: “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”





	#fictober18 - Nineteen - "“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of writing this I got distracted and had a sudden mood drop. I feel very unapologetic about the mood of this piece. Sorry not sorry.  
> Also, I seriously spent more time thinking about a killer last line to drive the heartbreak home than the rest of this little piece.
> 
> I finally gave up, so here, have another half-assed #fictober attempt. (I'm not bitter, you're bitter.)

“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”

“You’re right. The last time you made a deal with the devil you even pretended to consult with me. What was it this time, Kathryn? Do you still not trust me? Did you think I’d go behind your back and somehow mess this up?” Kathryn calmly watched Chakotay from her place on his couch. His pacing was starting to make her dizzy, but she didn’t say anything.

All her bets had been on succeeding with her plan. She had, of course, anticipated, Chakotay’s reaction if it would fail, but she never seriously considered failure. She had, however, grossly miscalculated the degree of his anger even if all went smoothly. Not that she blamed him. She’d have reacted similarly if he had been in her place.

“You cannot seriously still hold a grudge because of that.”

“Watch me.” 

“Chakotay,” she tried an emollient approach, “we’ve had to choose the lesser evil before to secure our own survival. This isn’t about Kashyk, is it?”

“Of course it isn’t,” he roared as if she’d twisted a knife in an already oozing wound, “it’s about you making half-cocked decisions and being so damned overconfident that you can’t even stop to think how your actions affect the emotional well-being of those around you!”

“You mean YOUR emotional well-being.” If he’d hit a mark she wasn’t likely to let him know it.

“Oh, I know better than to expect you to consider MY feelings.” His voice was somewhere between a hiss and a moan and Kathryn got the distinct impression that she was missing important information to have a complete grasp of their conversation. But it seemed like Chakotay wasn’t feeling particularly forthcoming.

“Chakotay,” she tried to soothe him again, “I want to understand, but you need to talk to me. Really talk,” she implored.

“I can’t do this. Right now, I can’t even look at you without wanting to hit something.” His whole form trembled, every muscle in his body was tense and Kathryn could easily see the truth in his statement, the tenuous control he had over his anger.

“Then don’t. Be angry at me, shout at me, ignore me even. Whatever you need right now. And when you’re ready, I’ll be here and I’ll listen.”

She stood up and walked up to him, a hand already reaching out to touch his arm. But when his whole body seemed to recoil from her, she pulled it back, forming a fist against her thigh and swallowing hard to suppress the sob that threatened to rise up in her throat.

“You know where to find me.” She loved him enough to walk away.

He made no attempt to stop her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I will get back to why Chakotay took the events in _Scorpion_ so badly in a later work. Sometime in the future far, far away...hopefully.  
>  You bookclub gals know what I'm talking about...I originally wanted to tackle it in this piece, but well, I'm me so this is all you get for now.


End file.
